This invention relates to a panel-type radiator for extracting heat from a liquid flowing therethrough and, more particularly, relates to a radiator of this type which is especially adapted for use with liquid-filled electrical apparatus, such as transformers and voltage regulators.
The usual panel-type radiator for this type of application comprises a plurality of vertically extending horizontal-spaced panels through which the liquid being cooled flows. Each of these panels typically comprises two dished sheet metal stampings welded together around their perimeters and defining spaced walls for the panel. The stampings are usually provided with debossments that divide the interior of the panel into vertically extending flow passages for the liquid passing through the panel. Reference may be had to U.S. Pat. No. 1,619,322-Dann for an example of such a panel-type radiator.
Panel radiators of this general design have not been as thermally efficient as might be desired. Our studies of this problem indicate that there are several factors contributing to this reduced efficiency. One is unequal distribution of the vertically-rising cooling air over the face of the panel, or, more specifically the reduced flow of such cooling air over the inner regions of the panel that are spaced from the vertical edges of the panels. Another is stratification of oil along the panel width, as reflected in the cooler oil being concentrated near the outer vertical edges.